Development of a Data Acquisition System for Aura Mapping
by Journal of Grimmology
Summary: The unpredictable nature of semblance awakening leads to the death and mortal injury of unsuspecting hunters in training every year. This proposal intends to create a device to provide instructors with advanced warning of semblance awakening, and give them the time they need to aclimate trainees to their unique talents.


Sigerson / Development of a Data Acquisition System for Aura Mapping

 **Thesis Proposal**

Lauren Sigerson

M.S Mechanical Engineering

Department of Grimmology

Atlas National Institute

 **Committee Chair(s)**

Professor Lapsing Souchong, Ph. D

Professor Jane Sigerson, Ph. D

 **Committee Member(s)**

Professor Peter Archibald, Ph. D

Professor Rupert Mayweather, Ph. D

06-25-2015

 **Abstract**

The inability to identify and detect semblances before they appear is the source of much grief among hunter academies. The unpredictable time frame of semblance awakening coupled with the variable nature of the semblance, makes anticipating and preparing for these awakenings very difficult for academy staff. Recent advances in the field of Grimmology have extracted a new substance this project intends to use to prototype an aura mapping data acquisition system. Such a system detects the early symptoms of semblance awakening and provide information on the specific properties of the semblance, giving academy staff the advanced warning needed to ease hunters into their newfound abilities.

 **Introduction**

Since mankind discovered the power of Aura, the scientific community has struggled with the principles of semblance. The abilities inherent to a person's semblance manifest at random, and are only tangentially related to extraneous factors like dust infusion or aura strength. This injunction with abilities ranging from increased speed to light refraction, create difficulties among academy staff in helping students cope with their newfound powers.

This spontaneity often results in dangerous, even deadly events. This project intends to devise a tool to help instructors catch the awakening process in the early stages, and give then the time needed to ease hunters into their abilities.

 **Problem Statement**

Reports from academies worldwide tell of the deadly consequences of not having the proper time to react. In September 2013, a first year student discovered his semblance for generating heat, was found smoldering in his own bed. August 2015, a huntress activated her abilities in a sparring match and left five students with severe hypothermia. January 2010, a hunter's heart was stopped with a "pat on the back" when his friend's Aura converted into an electric pulse. These accidental mistakes lead to the death or permanent injury of hunters in training every year.

 **Literature Review**

The subject of the semblance proves a gray area even among experts in the field. The most comprehensive and well documented source comes from a bibliography penned by Cadium Bismuth. The book records the life of a huntress named Ebony Marigold, who was stated to manifest multiple semblances over the course of her career. The epilogue states, "at the end of her life, she had command of no less than seven semblances, and could change between them at will." (Bismuth, 564)

This anomaly in the understanding of semblance is explained by Ebony herself in a discussion she had with the author. "If a human was a planet, then his Aura would be its sky. The shape of this world is determined by every moment of this person's life, and the shape of this world dictates how its sky, its Aura must flow. This flow is unique amongst all humans, the source of their semblance. The secret to change one's semblance is to change one's world." (Bismuth, 175).

It wasn't until the waning years the Faunus War that the question of auric flow resurfaced in the scientific community. A book dedicated to a "Gregor" provides diagrams for the Auric flow of some three hundred Faunus, and how that flow changes when subjects were placed under extreme duress.

These records did not hold under intense scrutiny. The steps for the research were poorly documented, and the tools used in his study provided inconsistent results. Since then, all academies maintain a collected database containing the records of every hunter, their detailed history, and their semblance. The lack of accurate testing equipment for auric mapping has lead to the concensus of its omission from these records.

Recent discoveries in the field of Grimmology have uncovered a means to harvest the materials that compose a Grimm's makeup. The study performed by Tobias Emerson speculates that the Grimm sustain themselves by absorbing the Aura sources around them, and concludes in his tests that Grimm Chitin is capable of collecting Aura at twice the efficiency of the current standard. Sensors created with this material would be more sensitive to Aura fluctuations than any material to date.

 **Research Question(s)**

Can Grimm Chitin be used for accurate estimations of auric flow points?

Can this system be created for early detection?

 **Method of Approach**

The research plan will proceed in two phases, the creation of a data acquisition system, and the charting of aura flow amongst selected individuals. Initial plans are a modification to the existing plans implemented by Gregor, but with the infusion of Grimm Chitin for reduced size and improved accuracy. The entire data system is composed of an amalgamate of small ovular disks that can be secured to various points with a mild adhesive. Each of these disks is embedded with a pressure center embedded in a hollow point inside the device. The Chitin infused bottom, will absorb a controlled portion of Aura and radiate it into the hallow chamber, where it will apply pressure to the sensor. The change in pressure is translated into an electric signal, which is then received by a computer. All data collected will be processed through the Axcel spreadsheet program and charted for data analysis.

Once a working data system is created, a selection of volunteers will be rigged with the system. The finished product creates a map of aura intensities spread across the skin, with points of highest Aura pressure representing source points for Auric flow. These reading will be compared against those of related semblances in both this test, and the prior notes of Gregor.

The results would prove more effective if the devices could be placed within the host, but for these initial tests it is suggested to begin with a less invasive approach. In addition, while it is safe for Chitin to touch the skin, it is unknown the effects of ingesting the substance. These tests will be conducted with regards to the safety and well-being of all staff and all volunteers.

 **Significance**

The ability to catch these awakenings before they result in these events would reduce the mortality rate among hunters in training by fifty percent, and the sever injury of others by sixty percent. It would also lead into the mapping of the auric flow and provide a greater insight into aura and the semblance.

 **Timeline**

 **August 2015 –** Acquisition of Grimm Chitin, Design 3D models

 **November 2015 –** Development of Data Acquisition System, Meet with Committee

 **May 2016 –** Schedule Volunteers,Data Collection, Review with Board, Submit Abstract

 **July 2016 –** Completion of Auric Flow Mapping, Begin Writing Thesis Draft

 **August 2016** **–** Revise Thesis when Necessary.

 **September 2016 –** Submit Draft to Committee for Review, Final draft Committed with Committee Revisions

 **References**

Bismuth, Cadium. _Ebony Marigold: A Bibliography_. 2nd ed. Vol. 1. N.p.: Haven Historical Society, 1950. Print.

Emerson, Tobias. "Effects of Chitin Doping on Common Materials." _Journal of Grimmology_ (2015): n. pag. _Atlas Institute Database_. Web. Jan.-Feb. 2015.

Gregor. _Maps of the Human Aura_. 6th ed. Vol. 1. N.p.: n.p., n.d. Print.

Hemsworth, Ernest P. "Spontaneous Combustion Claims Student at Atlas Academy." _Atlas Gazette_. Atlas National Institute, 25 Sept. 2013. Web. 14 Apr. 2015.

Oobleck, Bartholomew. "Tragic Accidents at Beacon Academy." Telephone interview. 16 Apr. 2015.

Rufio, Markus. "Five Students Frostbitten in Unexpected Outburst." N.p., 7 Aug. 2015. Web. 14 Apr. 2015.


End file.
